Intimate partner violence (IPV) occurs in alarming numbers in the United States in which nearly 1 in 3 women and 1 in 4 men report that they have been raped and/or physically assaulted by an intimate partner at some point in their life and half of all U.S. men and women have experienced psychological aggression from an intimate partner (Black et. al., 2011). Demand for IPV programs and services increases while funding decreases. Every minute IPV hotlines receive, on average, 14 calls (National Network to End Domestic Violence, 2012) and California, which has the highest rate of emergency calls for domestic violence of any state, cut services by 62% (National Organization for Women, 2009). By setting prevention as a national priority, the Affordable Care Act requires private insurers to cover preventative services for IPV (Cassidy, 2010; U.S. Preventive Services Task Force, 2013), thus presenting a prime opportunity to raise capacity among practitioners and communities to implement evidence-based programming and to prevent IPV on a broader scale. The present proposal offers easy-to-use, customizable interactive training modules and resources to raise prevention capacity in those poised to prevent IPV. IMPACT (IPV Modules for Prevention and Cultural Tailoring) Resource and Training Center will offer an innovative online multimedia resource that will offer the following interrelated features: (1) Prevention principles and core competencies to enhance practitioners' knowledge, skills and self-efficacy to implement general and IPV prevention programs and strategies; (2) Effective IPV programs and strategies consisting of the best evidence in primary, secondary and tertiary IPV prevention with access to existing effective programs; (3) Issue-based content to assist practitioners in enhancing existing prevention programs and strategies by taking into account issues that may impact success or failure of programs. By focusing on `issues' (e.g., immigration status, poverty, and discrimination) instead of social categories (e.g., race, ethnicity), IMPACT will be more relevant to a wider audience and removes any implication of racial/ethnic stereotyping, thus, further reducing stigmatization. (4) Complementary tools, exercises and activities that are visually engaging to augment prevention programming, employing Web 2.0 technology and appropriate non-stigmatizing issue-based content designed for practitioners to use with their clients in their prevention efforts. Selected training curricula and program content accessed can be retained through (5) My IMPACT, a dedicated area for each IMPACT user to save their customized modules and resources to revisit and if necessary, refresh with new IMPACT content. Taken all together, IMPACT will enhance practitioners' skill sets, capacity, and self-efficacy to enrich, customize and ultimately, sustain their IPV prevention efforts through the use of new technologies that reinforce interactive learning. Key indicators of success in Phase II will include: (1) a complete digital platform for IMPACT with content necessary to implement IPV prevention and (2) an implementation outcome study to test the resource's effectiveness.